


Stróż

by Liviett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Drabble, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nogitsune Trauma, Post-Nogitsune, Protective Derek, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Tears, Werewolf Derek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviett/pseuds/Liviett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Co do cholery? Derek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stróż

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, że chcielibyście coś dłuższego i naprawdę się staram :c  
> Wczoraj otworzyłam Worda i napisałam jedno zdanie - to już coś, co nie?

Po wydarzeniach z Nogitsune Stiles cierpiał. Krzyczał z bólu, łkając w poduszkę, gdy po raz kolejny zabijał wszystkich bliskich w swojej głowie.

Derek wkradł się którejś nocy do jego sypialni, zaniepokojony stanem, w którym się znajdował. Stiles zorientował się, że nie jest sam, dopiero kiedy poczuł na nadgarstku delikatny dotyk.

\- Co do cholery? Derek?

Jęknął zaskoczony, szybkim ruchem wycierając łzy z policzka.

Mężczyzna ułożył się powoli obok chłopaka, oplatając go ramieniem, na którym pojawiły się chwilę później czarne żyły. Stiles westchnął cicho, przymykając zmęczone oczy.

\- Będę tutaj. Cały czas. Aż do momentu, w którym się obudzisz.

Musiał dbać o partnera.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!  
> Please give Kudos ♥ <3
> 
>  
> 
> [★ Tumblr](http://liviettka.tumblr.com/)  
> [★ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Liviettka)  
> [★ YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvF7xycGQjEq5WwFs4MBrtA)


End file.
